Bound
by SemiPrecious17
Summary: Cas is an angel...and as such he's bound to tell the truth...to Dean...fresh out of the shower... Warnings: eventual explicit slash sex, etc...walk away if it's not your cup of tea. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters, plot, and general amazingness does not belong to me :-/

A/N: Sooo…this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me. This story will only be two chapters and the second will be rated M…._very_ M :-) Review and let me know how you feel about it or give me pointers and tell me why it sucks ass. OK! Well on with the (eventual) sexy times!

Warnings for this chapter: none

Spoilers: none; pretty much just an excuse for man on man porn (like I need an excuse)

Dean glared at his brother, his eyes narrowed in what he thought was a dangerous manner.

"I am _not _sharing a bed with you", he growled. Sam stared at him, his brow rising in disbelief and put on his best 'bitch face'.

"You do realize we bleed and sweat and…_ooze_ on one another on pretty much a daily basis, right? But you have a problem sleeping in the same bed as me?", his voice simultaneously amused and irritated.

He couldn't understand his brother's mind at times. Dean simply stared at him and even in his half dead, exhausted state he could see that his brother would not be budging. He looked quickly around the room and seeing no couch, he snarled quietly, and snagging Robert Craig's credit card, headed out to the reception area to rent another room for the night, all the while cursing Dean's very existence.

"Bitch!" Dean called out, hearing "Jerk!" before the door closed.

Dean grinned, tugging his filthy, ripped shirt over his head. Tossing the garment aside he proceeded to the small bathroom pulling the equally soiled jeans down his hips, stepping out of them and turning the shower to its highest setting. He groaned softly as the heat worked out the soreness of his muscles, leaning back against the wall he let his body relax, rubbing a soap slicked hand over a particularly nasty bruise on his ribcage.

The shape shifter they fought had been particularly nasty; clever and strong. Dean had felt nothing but satisfaction as he shoved the silver knife in the creature. Pushing the thoughts away he finished washing himself, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for a week. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in the predictably scratchy motel towel, and walked into the main room.

He was about to drop the towel when he noticed he was not alone.

"Cas!", he yelped in surprise yanking the falling towel into place. The angel looked at him in that calm way of his, not seeming to notice Dean's discomfort when the blue eyes slid down the length of his body. When his straying eyes got back to Dean's face he cocked his head and took several steps forward, until he was only about a foot away from the wary hunter. His own eyes widened suddenly when the angel lifted his arm and gently cupped his cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" His voice was uncertain. Was this some type of angel mojo thing?

"You cheeks were red", Cas replied matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"I wanted to see if they were actually hot", still that calm voice.

"Okaaaayyy… remember that conversation about personal space?"

Castiel just looked at him, making no move to step away. When Dean made to backup, the angel took the step with him, meeting his eyes as the hand on his check slipped to the damp skin of his chest.

"I am an angel, Dean"

"Yeh, I know. What with the flying and the smiting and what not." He tried to back up once again but found the wall at his back. He suddenly wished Sam was there, a buffer between him and Castiel's sudden intensity.

"I am an angel….and as such I am bound to speak the truth…", his blue eyes dropped from Dean's, staring at the contrast of his pale hand against the still flushed skin of the hunter's smooth chest. Dean had the sudden itch to lift the angel's eyes back to his, but resisted the strange urge, frowning at the 'man' in front of him.

"Are you all right man? You're actin' weird." Cas made a frustrated sound, realizing he wasn't expressing himself well to the human. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves this body inexplicably had.

"I am bound to tell the truth….", Dean sighed irritably at the repetition but the angel continued, "…and find myself very…I-I…I _like_ you…and wish to express my…affection…towards you", the angel seemed pleased with himself after his stuttering speech and looked back to Dean's face in triumph. He just stared blankly, unsure how to reply.

"I like you too Cas...when you're not pinning me against the wall anyway" he said dryly.

"So you will accept my gratitude?" he asked looking nervous and excited. The hunter wasn't used to such emotions from him; he found his heart beating a bit harder at the spark in those blue eyes. He nodded uncertainly. The angel's eyes blazed even brighter, beautiful and shining, Dean's breath hitched in his chest at the sight and the pit of his stomach clenched in a way he'd only ever felt with a woman in his bed. Then that face was coming closer and he didn't move away –_couldn't_- move away, even if he wanted to and at that moment he really didn't, not with those full pink lips just a hairs breath away from his own lightly parted ones. But Castiel's lips stopped there and Dean nearly groaned when he came no closer.

"Are you sure you want this?", his voice wasn't so calm now, Dean was glad to note.

"…no…", his vision was filled with Cas and he clearly saw the angel frown and had a moment of fear that he would pull away, but a moment later his brow smoothed and a small smile quirked his lips.

"Then I will just have to convince you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this :-(

A/N: this is the second 'sexy' half of my first fanfic. I don't think it turned out too bad. But please review and give me pointers and constructive criticism. Also so if you have any suggestions for stories (I'm willing to do kink. Whoop whoop!) send a message this way :-)

Warnigns: no spoilers, just porn. Rimming, oral, anal, hand jobs, etc.

Dean's eyes shut tight as Cas leaned forward, their lips so close to touching now that he could feel warm breath ghosting over his mouth. But the full lips did not land on his and Dean's eyes sprung open when he felt them move to his ear.

"I want you Dean", Cas' words were spoken softly into the shell of his ear, and just those four words had his eyes shuttering again, a soft sound coming from the back of his throat.

"Yeh?" the only reply he could think of came out rough, with barely restrained lust and a hint of embarrassment. Dean was hyper-aware of the angel pressed close against him, short circuiting his brain, and the smooth come-ons and one-liners he was used to just wouldn't flow.

"Yes. I want to touch you….everywhere". Was Cas trying to talk dirty? He really didn't seem the type, not that Dean was complaining.

"Specifics", Dean growled out. "Where _exactly_ do you want to touch me?" the angel's hand moved then, sliding over to lightly brush against the hunter's nipple, it pebbled under his hand immediately.

"Here"

The hand drifted higher, settling on his collar bone.

"Here"

Fingers tips pressed lower then, down the center of Dean's chest to his stomach, tracing light patterns on his skin that had his breathing coming faster, filling his senses with a smell that was distinctly Cas; warm, strong, and deliciously musky. When his hand hooked in the towel and let it fall in a heap to the cheap motel carpet, Dean's breathing hitched in his chest, catching in his throat, and stopped all together when the callused palm wrapped around an erection he was barely aware he had until that moment.

"Here"

The angel reveled in the moan that followed his touch, wanting to hear more and began to stroke Dean slow and firm. Dean was pretty sure this was heaven. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed of his broken whimper when Cas pressed into the slit of his cock that was leaking pre-come between them. And he definitely felt no shame as his hips began to thrust into the tight ring of his fingers, moaning at the quickening pace, the feeling of being stroked from hilt to tip, the sheer fucking bliss of approaching orgasm. He was panting and knew he wouldn't last long (it had been a while since his last lay, and his right hand just wasn't cutting it anymore). It was hard to form thoughts let alone sentences, but he tried to warn Cas none the less.

"Please…Cas, I have to…it's so fucking goo-_nngh_", his word cut off on a ragged sound as Cas pumped _a bit harder_, and twisted _just right,_ and with guttural cry he came, his body locking in an arch for a long moment before relaxing slowly back to the wall. The hunter's limbs felt like jelly and would have slid down the wall if Cas hadn't pressed closer, holding him up with the hand not still wrapped very loosely around Dean's spent cock. They were both breathing heavily and Dean could feel the hardness pressed against his thigh, realized he had not actually touched Cas this whole time. He could certainly fix that.

He lifted a lazy hand to twist into the dark hair of the man before him, pulling so that he could meet the intense blue gaze, before leaning forward and catching pull pink lips in a languid kiss. _Oh God, I'm fucked _drifted through Dean's mind when his tongue slid out to taste the angel and Cas made a sound, hungry and desperate, that shot straight to the pit of his stomach. The kiss turned rougher and deeper, their tongues met and battled before Cas gave in and allowed Dean dominance (because hello! He didn't care if he was kissing a dude, he wasn't about to be the girl!). Before the hunter even knew he was doing it, he began to walk them towards the full size bed, stopping only when Cas' calves met the edge.

"Take your clothes off", Dean panted out stepping back after a soft nip to the angels full lower lip, because he didn't beat around the bush, especially not when he was naked, hard, and ready to fuck the angel in front of him until he couldn't remember his name. Cas was about to unbutton that ever present white shirt when he realized his hand was still covered in Dean's cum. He stared at it for a moment in that intent way of his; Dean's soft laugh was cut off on a strangled moan as Cas slipped a cum covered finger into his mouth and began to lick it clean. Dean didn't really remember lunging at him but the next moment he was ripping open Cas' shirt, tearing open the button and zipper of his pants with frenzied fingers, because he need to fuck him _now_.

When the ruined clothes were tossed who knows where they tumbled into bed, limbs tangled together. And then Dean just had to stop. He had to just take a moment to stare at the man he'd practically wrestled beneath him and straddled, resting on his thighs. He outline his throat softly, traced the lightly muscled torso, loving the soft gasp when his fingers brushed the dusky nipple and pinched lightly, dipped into his navel and followed the thin trail of hair that led to a thatch of hair darker than that on his head. Once there he could only ogle the thick erection, a bit above average size and flushed red, a bead of pre-come beginning to ooze out. It looked… appetizing, and the thought confused him because he'd never thought another guy's dick would make his mouth fill with saliva and feel curiously empty.

"Dean?" his reverie was broken by the husky voice below him. He looked up to see the unspoken plea in Cas' eyes and couldn't have denied those baby blues if he wanted to. So with a grin he slipped down the length of his body and slipped as much of that thick cock as he could into his mouth….and realized maybe that wasn't such a smart idea when Cas keened and bucked up, effectively gagging the hunter so that he had to pull away or risk suffocating. He couldn't stay irritated though when he looked and saw the body lain out before him, back arched, throat bared and panting wildly; he simply went back to the job at hand, holding down his hips and lapping at the slit, savoring the strange, not quite bitter taste of pre-come.

He continued this delicious torture until Cas was writhing uncontrollably and trying to buck his hips into the heat of Dean's mouth. The angel was making broken pleading sounds that made Dean harder than he had ever been, leaking his own pre-come on the bed sheets; he found himself rutting against the sheets, trying to gain some type of friction, and decided the time had come for him to be buried balls deep within Cas. He ignored the disappointed moan when he pulled away and went quickly to his duffel bag to grab some lube….before remembering that it is was in Sam's bag.

"Fuck!", he snarled because he would not go to his brothers room and ask for mother-fucking lube so he could have sex with an angel! Even they had boundaries!

"Is something wrong Dean?" and he had to shut his eyes tightly at the just been screwed ('_not yet' _his mind supplied) sound of Cas' voice.

"We don't have any lube"

"I don't care. I want you inside of me", Cas replied without hesitation and Dean was pretty sure he was going to explode if Cas kept saying things like that. His hazy mind tried to find a solution.

Then it hit him.

"Turn over, get on your hands and knees", his voice raspy and full of authority; Cas barely hesitated before turning to his front, presenting himself to Dean's greedy eyes. With the grace of a predator he prowled back to the bed, settling behind the soft globes, taking them in his hands and parting them, his mouth going dry at how much he wanted to taste him.

"Gonna taste you now Cas…", he leaned forward and lapped at the hole, the angel cried out and bucked back against that questing tongue, moaning at the intrusion when Dean stiffened his tongue and began to stab it into the quivering muscle. Dean let the saliva collect and tried to make Cas' entrance as slick as possible. He nearly whimpered at how tight the angel felt around his tongue, entrance pulsing with ever thrust. He inserted his finger in slowly next to the slick intrusion; he fingered him hurriedly so aroused at the way Cas was now begging and pleading for more that he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

Once he decided he was wet enough pull his mouth away and just used his fingers, angling them to find the angel's prostate. "More….yes, _please yes_…Dean need you now, love you so much" and Dean froze in his abuse of that bundle of nerves, every fiber of his being focused on the words the angel was moaning and sobbing out.

He gently pulled so that Cas was now lying on his back staring up at him with blown pupils and flushed cheeks. His throat clicked as he swallowed and suddenly this wasn't just a romp in the sack with an angel who wanted to show his 'affection' for him (a sentence he never thought he'd think); it was something bigger now, more profound and Dean wasn't sure what this feeling making his breath catch was. But he reached out a hand and cupped Cas' jaw, the light stubble barely abrasive on his fingertips, sliding down to rest his palm on the quickened heart beat he could feel hammering in the angel's chest.

Then he was parting Cas' legs and settling between them, placing the head of his cock at the loosened, spit slick entrance, closing his eyes to better listen to the shallow pants of the man beneath him. Dean pushed in slowly, sheathing himself in pulsating, liquid heat, a low moan escaping at the heady sensation. He waited until Cas was making small thrusts with his hips urging him to go on before he began to make slow shallow thrusts.

Cas wasn't satisfied with this for long though and began to beg for "faster" "more" "harder" in that voice that make Dean comply immediately, grabbing one of his calves and slinging it over his arm. There was a chorus of moans and whimpers at the new angle, mostly from Cas who was treated to the eye-crossing, mind-numbing pleasure of direct prostate stimulation. He could feel the pleasure building, his balls drawing up as he tried to meet Dean thrust for thrust, his cock felt neglected and near to bursting; it felt so _good_ and he understood now why humans went through hell and high water for sex. He couldn't stop the sounds of bliss from leaving his throat and was gratified to see Dean in the same position, head thrown back and thrusting into him with abandon.

Dean was going to come in a moment, he could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body, but he wanted Cas to come first, wanted to watch as he fell apart beneath him, moaning and screaming Dean's name. He grasped the flushed cock lying on the angel's stomach and began to pump in time with his increasing thrusts, Cas' cries coming louder and more frequently, and then he was coming.

It felt like time stretched and lengthened as their eyes met, blue into green, angel into man, and Dean knew, he _knew_, what that feeling was that had made his breathing stutter, and which now added to the racing of his heart; it was love. Not fully defined or even fully realized on either of their parts but love none the less. And then the moment was over as Dean's orgasm engulfed him, a delicious burning spreading from the pit of his stomach, a slurred cry of Cas' name falling from his lips as his back arched and his body tensed. It seemed to rack his body for long minutes until at last he let the leg fall from the crook of his arm and collapsed on his partner.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours, Dean's face buried in the sweaty skin of his angel's (and yes Cas was his) neck, Cas' long fingers tracing patterns on his equally sweaty shoulders and back. When Dean finally mustered the energy to pull out and flop next to him, he was loathe to meet his eyes. But when he took a deep breath and glanced up blue eyes were staring deep into his own, a smile shining in them though his face remained neutral.

"Did that fully express my affection for you Dean?" was the calm question that had Dean grinning widely and alleviating the tension between them. His voice was sleepy and content and he tugged the drowsy angel closer, tucking his body against his in the classic spooning style, inhaling the lingering smell of sex coming from him before he replied.

"Yeh Cas, I think that just about did it".


End file.
